The Hellsing Sisters
by Rayne-the Phantomess
Summary: Based off both the TV Series and the OVA takes place after Incognito. Integra paced her office, not sure what to do of the new developing news. Millennium had returned the nazi's were back, and with a vengeance. Rated M for later chapters. AxI, OCxOC, SxW


CHAPTER 1

WARNING: SPOILERS!!!!!!!!

London, the city of Fog, it was as lively as usual. People bustling about, making stops to stores before the evening fog. The city was a busy place, but the countryside was a different story. It was lined with open fields and forests. South of the city laid an estate, long winding roads lead to it, surrounded by trees and water. The Hellsing Estate was Heavily Guarded, with armed men and artillery, they surrounded the perimeter. A woman dressed in a black and white dress approached the building. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes, her pace was quickened as she reached the Estate. A guard stopped her.

"This is private property, come any closer and you will be shot."

The girl stopped in her tracks confused and scared by the guard's reaction. She stepped back a bit.

"I was ordered here by the queen, she said I was to see my sister, who lives here."

She stuttered on her sentence. The guard looked at her funny.

"Arrest her!"

She stood shocked as the guard placed handcuffs around her arms and lead her inside. A chandelier dawned the ceiling, it was filled with crystals on strings . The tile on the floor was a red and white mix, with a brown carpet that made roadways through the house. The walls were a starch white with paintings every now and then.

"What did I do?"

The guard said nothing to her and just continued to walk to a phone.

"Sir, you have a visiter, she's claiming to be from the queen."

A voice on the other line replied.

"Send her up, but keep a watch on the door when she enters."

The woman was pushed up the winding stairs, filled with black and white marble with a metal railing. The carpet lead to a room with double doors, large spanning the entire hall way. The guard knocked on the door.

"Sir Hellsing, She is here."

The woman was thinking to herself,'Sir? I thought I was supposed to meet my sister, Integral Hellsing....'

"Come in."

A person stood there in a black tuxedo smoking a cigar.

"Uh... Are you Sir Hellsing?"

"Yes, my name is Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. I am the head of this house. why are you here?"

The woman shrugged.

"The queen sent me, saying I was your sister."

Integral's eyebrow twitched.

"I don't have a sister. What is your name?"

The woman sighed and looked toward Integral.

"Crystal... Crystal Hellsing. I don't have a brother nor a sister."

Integral looked at her funny.

"I am female you know."

Crystal laughed.

"I couldn't tell."

Integral twitched again, thinking to herself. 'What the hell is this, a trick?'

"Stay put."

Integral turned around and picked up the phone dialing the Queen. Crystal looked at Integral and quietly snuck out of the room. The guards were no where to be found. Crystal thought 'I'll go exploring a bit.' She happily bounced out of the office.

Crystal found a man dressed in red a little down the hallway and bounded over to him. He turned around and bowed.

"Master, why are you wearing a dress? I haven't seen you in one in 11 years."

Crystal giggled.

"You must mean Integra, I'm supposedly her sister, Crystal."

The man in red shot up.

"You'll have to forgive me Crystal"

He bowed and she laughed again.

"No need for such formalities. Your funny, never meet anyone quiet like you sir."

An evil smile plastered his lips.

"You don't know that half of it."

He let out quiet a laugh and Crystal couldn't contain her laughter either. Soon both of them were laughing together. The Man stopped suddenly and rushed toward Integral's office and Crystal followed.

Integral waited on the line for Her Majesty.

"Yes, Integra?"

Integral clutched the phone in her hand.

"Did you send a woman over here, to say she's my sister as a joke. To remind me of the time I almost died?"

Integral was holding herself back from screaming.

"No Integra, she's is your true sister. We separated you at birth, you mom went with her and you went with your dad. He swore to secrecy about this. In case something happened to you, we would have a backup to take over Hellsing."

Integral grabbed another cigar and lit it.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

She hung up the phone in annoyance.

"ALUCARD!"

A man cloaked in all red came into the room followed by Crystal and he was smiling. Integral was somewhat disturbed by this. He bowed down by her feet.

"Yes master?"

Integral twitched again looking at crystal.

"Nothing yet Alucard."

Crystal cut in.

"So you're name's Alucard?"

He smiled again.

"Yes Crystal it is."

Integral coughed, and took a huff of her cigar.

"Do you even know what we do here Crystal?"

Crystal shook her head and Integral sighed.

"We are an organization that deals with threats to the country and her majesty. We deal in a jurisdiction, unknown to most of the world. We kill the undead, vampires, ghouls and freaks."

Crystal started laughing.

"There's no such thing, nice trick."

She fell onto the ground laughing and Integral shook her head.

"Alucard show her what it means to be a vampire."

She tossed a blood pack in his direction. Alucard tore into it hungrily making sure to get every last drop.

"It's only tomato juice."

Crystal laughed again. Integral finally gave in.

"Releasing Control Arts Restriction system for limited use."

Alucard immediately fazed threw the floor and came up behind Crystal. He turned into a shadow and put his tendrils in front of her. Integral started up again.

"Control Arts Restriction system is to be reengaged. You see Crystal, vampires are real."

Crystal paled and passed out as Alucard caught her.

"Master, I think that was a bit much."

Integral huffed.

"Put her in my room."

Integrals phone rang as Alucard left the room.

"Your majesty, what can I do for you."

Integral looked at her cigar which had been finished a while ago.

"I hope you didn't tell he about your organization. She's an innocent maid."

Integral gulped.

"A little too late your majesty, I told alucard to put her upstairs in my room."

A gasp was herd.

"You left her alone, with him. She has your blood."

A scream resounded throughout the house.

"Shit."

Integral hung up the phone and ran towards her room. She thought to herself, 'I should have known better!'

Alucard drank Crystals blood savoring the sweetness of the Hellsing blood.

"Alucard, I order you to get off her!"

Alucard snapped back to reality, and saw the damage he had caused.

"She's going to die."

He left the room. Integral grabbed a transfusion kit and attached it to Crystal and herself. She pumped 3 pints of her own blood into her. 'This is ridiculous! Alucard looked like a hurt puppy!' Integral waited for Crystal to wake up. Her eyes slowly opened.

"You helped me?"

Crystals voice was raspy and slow. Integral grimaced, Alucard knows better, or at least I thought he did.

"Why wouldn't I, as Alucard just proved you are indeed my blood related sister. He only looses control like that when a Hellsing's around...I better start this story from the beginning."

Crystal nodded in agreement.

"Please Integral."

Integral cringed at her real name being used.

"Just call me Integra."

Crystal nodded and Integra sat on the bedside next to her.

"It started with our great grandfather Abraham Van Hellsing, You've heard of Vlad Dracul, Vlad the impaler?"

Crystal nodded.

"Well, That's Alucard, the famous Dracula. He put Alucard under a spell, he has too obey out bloodline. He does what the Hellsings' wants him to do. We are the master, he the Servant. That chant you heard earlier was part of the spell. The Cromwell Restriction system, It limits the power he can use at a time. My... Our father locked him away for 20 years after escaping he lost control. How that happened I don't know. Our Father taught me everything there was to know of the Hellsing Organization. Our uncle helped me with normal studies like math and science. But my father taught me everything there is to know about what the organizations mission is. Our father died when I was 14, Our uncle became enraged when our father handed over the organization to me instead of him. For 3 days I hide, trying to find somewhere safe. To the dungeons I went, father had told me if I need to be protected go there, to the last cell of the dungeon, I opened it and found a corpse. A gunshot rang out behind me and my arm was hit blood splashed on the corpse and on the floor. Our uncle had tried to kill me then taunting me, saying I was weak. The corpse moved, it grew white hair and attacked the men in the room killing them. A gun flew in my direction, it was our uncles. His arm had been cut off. At the time I didn't know it was Alucard, but he taunted me, I shot at him. Nothing happened, but he kept taunting me and threw is hand against the wall to try and scare me. i was no longer afraid and I stood up for my self, he bowed down and called me master. Our uncle pulled out another gun and shot at me, Alucard put his hand out protecting me and I killed our uncle. Walter, my retainer, a butler, and a good friend raised me, along with Alucard. One night on a mission, he came back carrying a girl, who he had changed into a Vampire, her name is Seras Victoria. Recently I almost died by someone calling me her sister and putting the whole mansion under a spell, and she tried to turn me, I cut my throat and had the vampire blood drained out of me. After the surgery, a vampire named Incognito, attacked the where he Majesty was supposed to be and we were framed. I thought I had lost walter, but he was still alive to my relief. I was thrown in jail for treason, alucard offered me immortality but I declined, knowing full well I still had things to do as a human. I was released about a few months ago and my organization was pardoned. Now, a new threat has arisen. Nazi, a group called Millennium, has now been attacking."

Integra turned to Crystal to see tears in her eyes.

"Alucard has tried his hardest to protect you. I feel bad for him, him and his bloodline is cursed to follow us."

Integra didn't want to go fully into details with Alucard.

"Yes, you can almost pity him."


End file.
